


Enter Backstage Right

by littleblackneko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackneko/pseuds/littleblackneko
Summary: Pit member Patton finds the Stage Manager, Janus, backstage and shows him compassion in a difficult time.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Enter Backstage Right

**Author's Note:**

> TW for off-screen/the aftermath of bullying

Patton had just finished packing up his clarinet after the musical rehearsal when he heard the ruckus coming from backstage. The junior tended to linger around after rehearsal, soaking in the atmosphere of a job well done. The production had been going well, at least for him. He had a few solos during the show that he’d rehearsed diligently, and it all seemed to be coming together. Tonight, though, it felt off, as if someone’s despair was leaking into the atmosphere. When the noises he had assumed were last minute cast members changing back into their regular clothes suddenly produced a yelp, he grabbed his case and hurried towards backstage. 

Ever the empathizer, his gut sank when some of the least tolerable members of the production came traipsing out, laughing like they owned the world. This wasn’t an accident. Patton hid behind set pieces, trying desperately to sneak back without catching their eye. When they had left the auditorium, Patton swiveled and crept into the area the noise had come from. The first thing Patton noticed was that the prop table had been knocked over, and knick knacks from the show were everywhere. The next thing he noticed was the boy sitting in the corner, holding his face, shoulders heaving as he sobbed. 

Janus Mensonge, the stage manager, was not a fan favorite amongst the cast and crew, but Patton had never understood why. He had a young face and from what Patton had heard was quite quick witted and maybe a little tricky. That’s probably what they didn’t like. Maybe he had tricked one too many people. Patton stood taking in the scene. Janus was wrapped up in a big black trench coat style jacket, with bright yellow trim, that seemed to envelop him. The weather had become crisp and cool recently, the kind of fall with lots of crunchy leaves, and it seemed Janus liked to travel in style. He had his bowler hat over his face, and minutes had passed and he hadn’t stopped crying. He hadn’t noticed Patton enter, and Patton felt almost dishonest for not making his presence known. 

So he walked closer, and Janus seemed to hear his footsteps, and with a shaky voice said, “What more do you want?”

Patton didn’t know what to say, so he crouched down next to Janus, and tried to keep a positive tone. “Hi. You okay?” 

Janus stiffened, seeming to recognize that it wasn’t an aggressor’s voice, but not knowing whose it was. Patton couldn’t recall knowing anything about him besides what the rumor mill contributed or having met Janus besides in passing. 

“Go away, I’m fine.” 

“Y’see, I don’t think you are.”

“Well then, I’m a compulsive liar and want you to go away. I  _ will  _ be fine.” 

“Are you hurt?” Patton asked hesitantly, wondering if he should just leave and not push his luck. 

“I’m FINE,” Janus all but roared, but it was muffled by the hat over his face. 

“Let me just check,” Patton stated, reaching for the hat, “I’ll worry all night if I don’t.” 

“Don’t touch the hat,” Janus hissed, “Fine. I guess I’ll just...hope and pray you aren’t malicious.” Hesitantly, Janus lowered his hat, “They call me a snake. I guess they hoped to turn me into one.” 

Patton nearly fell from where he was balanced when he saw what was underneath. On the normally clean, tanned face, underneath his left eye, creeping down to a little below his nose, was a large, vibrant, crusty burn. Tears fell unabashedly. After a moment, he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin in the crevice, staring with pale brown eyes at Patton.

“That bad, huh,” Janus said casually, but his expression of pain and terror betrayed him. 

Patton reached out and softly brushed the dark brown hair off Janus’s face, staring at the burn mark in abject horror. He asked the question even though the answer was somewhat obvious. “What happened?” 

Janus simply replied, “People don’t like me. This is simply the most recent in a long line of assaults. The asshole was mad that I convinced his girlfriend to take a break from the relationship and reevaluate what she needed. So he and his brigade knocked me over, pinned me down, and held a cigarette lighter to my face.” 

Patton felt his stomach curling up. How could people treat a fellow human so cruelly? He knew it happened all the time but had never seen it so blatantly “Why haven’t you said anything to anyone. I’m sure someone could get it to stop.”   
“Who would believe me?” Janus muttered, sinking into himself, “Everyone thinks I’m a liar.” 

“I don’t.”   
“That’s kind of you. But you should.” Janus trembled as Patton ran a thumb under Janus’s eye, careful to avoid the burn, and wiped a tear away. “Nobody likes me. There’s more reasons than I can begin to name.” He stared at Patton, those soft, soft eyes boring into his. Patton felt his heart rate erupt as those eyes analyzed him.   
“Well, hey, maybe you just haven’t found the right people! In the meantime, I’ll be your friend. Now how about we get everything cleaned up and we can get you some ice at my dorm.”

“Ugh, of course I hit the table on the way down.” Janus sighed. "It's going to take all night getting everything reorganized." He shook his head with distaste. 

"I'll help." Patton didn't know exactly what prompted him to say it, other than the absolute sorrow on Janus's face and the burn that would likely be with him forever. 

"You don't have to, I know it's late. I'll be fine." 

"Now ya see, the last time you said that you were not fine." It  _ was  _ 11 o'clock, and the auditorium was completely cleared out other than them. But Patton couldn't in good conscience leave Janus to clean up this mess that wasn't his fault. "So I'll help." 

Janus nodded. "Thanks...I don't think I ever got your name." 

Patton smiled at him as he set the prop table back upright and started gathering the pieces to go on it. "Patton. Nice to meet you." 

"You..." Janus swallowed hard, sticking out his hand for Patton to shake, "You too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first Sanders Sides fanfic, and these two have stolen my heart. There will be eventual romantic moceit if I continue, so let me know if y'all would like to read more in this universe. Tags will be updated as necessary


End file.
